percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 12
Dark Reflections-Chapter 12 I would explain the first 3 weeks of the quest in detail for you, but it would be just be too boring. I will fast forward to three weeks after we set of for the quest. I forgot what the date was, but I remember it was close to sunset, we were walking in some kind of forest. "Come on we got a lot of ground to cover." Dellilah said, even though she was panting herself. We spent most of the quest walking, because none of us knew how to drive. "Hey Archie you okay?" Michael turned around and nearly stabbed me with his spear that strapped to his back. "I'm fine, Mike." He slowed down and walked beside me. Michael was always the voice of reason of the twins, the mature one. He's also literally a human compass, you will never get lost if you have him around. Silena on the other hand was the opposite, the happy-go-lucky, reckless but friendly and easy to make friends with. "Uhmm, guys." And also unlike her brother she had a big weakness. We turned around and saw Silena frozen, hugging her elbows. "It-It's getting dark." I turned to the sky and saw the sun was setting, I immediately felt guilty. I knew what Silena was scared of. How did i forget? I turned to Dellilah. "Hey Dell, lets make camp here." She looked at Silena her expression was full of worry. "Yeah Lets." Silena took a breath of relief. "Thanks guys.....I know I'm being a bother but.." Mike put his hand on her shoulder, "Its okay, come on lets get you ready, before the sun sets." You see Silena was Nycohylophobic. She had an intense fear of the night and the dark. After we got camp ready, both twins got in the tent, with a latern lighting the entire tent up, while Dellilah started a fire. "That's a great skill, all I can do is kill stuff." I complemented her. She smiled. "Nah, Monster hunters are kinda hot these days." We both laughed. I always wondered why she was so different from Annabeth. Her hair was straight not curly and her eyes were the same grey but they were friendly not like they were staring into your soul. "Mission accomplished." Mike boasted as he came out the tent and sat with us around the fire. I knew what he was talking about, he got Silena to sleep. He seemed to be the only person other than their mother who can do that. The black eyes around his eyes were clear in the campfire light. He was only 14, but he looked like an adult who has gone through hell and back and was strong mentally and physically. "I'm worried about her. Silena I mean. I'm not always gonna be there, and what's gonna happen when she gets married? I mean..." He broke off and buried his face in his hands. I had a silent arguement with Dellilah, it went like. ''You do it. No you do it. I'm not good at these kind of things, you do it. '' Fortunately Dellilah lost. She sat beside Mike and tried to comfort him. Having nothing esle to do, I stood up. "I'm going for a walk okay?" "Don't go to far." Dellilah said without looking up. "And don't get lost!" I like going for walks especially at night, it cleared my head. I always felt more "at home" at night, even more than when I'm near the Ocean, I don't know why. I was thinking about a lot of things, a disadvantage of being ADHD. Unfortunately, my chain of thought was broken when I heard a twig snap in the backround. I turned and saw the last person I wanted to see. Lucian. "Hey bro, Sup?" The battle was brief, I got my blade to his neck. That's when I got cocky, I've beaten him so many times, I forgot that Lucian was as cunning as he was evil. He kicked me away and swept at my feet with his staff. I heard a crack as they connected and a burning pain coming up from my ankle. I knew that would heal in time but in the mean time I knew I could afford another hit. I realised he was stronger at night, I never fought him at night before, He was know on a totally different level with him now. He swept at my feet again, and I fell, my sword clattering away. "Ah, Archie Scotts is finally where he belongs. At my feet." He laughed. I managed to support myself with a tree. The pain in my ankle was subsiding but it still hurt. I felt a burning pain in my pocket, I looked down and saw light coming from my pocket. Lucian looked down and saw it too. "What the-" I reached into my pocket and realised what it was. It was the coin, the Arms of Helios. If I ever needed whatever that thing was, it was now. I flipped the coin and caught it. It exploded in a flash of light. When I blinked the black spots out of my eyes, I looked at my hand. It looked at if the coin had melted and became a glove of light over my hand. It's light was bright and more importantly it burned Lucian's skin. He was screaming in pain. I concentrated the light at him, willed it to glow brighter, it did. Lucian went into a kneeling position, covering his face with his arms, trying to protect his face. "D-Damn you." His voice was faint but full of anger. "Archie!" I turned around and saw Mike and Dellilah, weapons drawn running at me. "We worried because you didn't come back and we saw a light- Oh God not him! Arch look out!" I turned around but it was too late, Lucian had tackled me, holding on to me with all his strength. I tried shaking him off, but his grip was tight. "It's time to die!" He whispered in my ear. Somehow he melted into shadow bringing me along. It was like drowning but you lost all your senses as darkness consumed everything. The last thing I saw was Dellilah's terrified face. Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 13|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page